


Soulmates

by Nanartist707



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Badass Lance, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Human Coran, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Magic, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Soulmate AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Top Shiro (Voltron), Werewolf Hunk, Werewolf Keith, Werewolf Shiro, lance is a healer, mermaid allura, mermaid galra, mermaid lance, more tags to come, vampire pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanartist707/pseuds/Nanartist707
Summary: Mermaids, werewolves, vampires. Magical beings that exist in this world, together with humans. We can’t really say that they live in peace with one another, but they tolerate one another. Each one with a role to play in society.Lance was a mermaid, with his skin-kissed by the sun, white hair and his mermaid mark on his body. He was seated on a rock on the beach, just gazing at the stars, singing, when he heard something behind him.Surprised he snapped his head to where he heard the sound. A big wolf appeared before him. Dark fur, gray eyes, that shined like melted silver, scars all over his body. Lance froze on the spot. A werewolf. It was weird seeing one on the mermaid territory, but that just meant that he probably lived nearby.(...)Lance ran a hand on it’s fur. Something was calling for him, he felt the connection. A connection as if his gravity was changing to that wolf, he could feel his heart beating faster. “No way...” he knew about soulmates, knew that a bond with someone that was ‘different’ than you was very rare… and complicated. “Shit.”He found his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's me, your girl. Nana o/  
> Posting one more fic about Shance. BUT this time we also have Hunk/Keith in the background <3 I'm just thinking these days, they really work together you know? Hunk will alway be present to calm our handsome hot-headed paladin <3 
> 
> Though here they're not paladins.
> 
> Anyway!  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> Give me lots of love <3
> 
> Kudos   
> Comments  
> And shares are always welcomed!
> 
> Come talk to me, I need friends that like voltron as well!
> 
> <3

Mermaids, werewolves, vampires. Magical beings that exist in this world, together with humans. We can’t really say that they live in peace with one another, but they tolerate one another. Each one with a role to play in society.

Lance was a mermaid, with his skin-kissed by the sun, white hair and his mermaid mark on his body. He was seated on a rock on the beach, just gazing at the stars, singing, when he heard something behind him. Surprised he snapped his head to where he heard the sound. A big wolf appeared before him. Dark fur, gray eyes, that shined like melted silver, scars all over his body. Lance froze on the spot. A werewolf. It was weird seeing one on the mermaid territory, but that just meant that he probably lived nearby.

The wolf stared at him. “Hey there.” Lance smiled. “Sorry, I didn’t know we had a werewolf in town. Then again, you’re probably new here right? You shouldn’t be so close to the ocean though. It’s not safe for you.” Lance kept his distance, he knew that werewolves and mermaids lived in harmony now, but better safe than sorry. The wolf made a bee line to him, sitting very close to him. Lance was starting to say something when the wolf collapsed on top of his legs. “What the hell?” Lance was shocked with the turn of events.

The wolf was exhausted, and in pain.

Lance ran a hand on it’s fur. Something was calling for him, he felt the connection. A connection as if his gravity was changing to that wolf, he could feel his heart beating faster. “No way...” he knew about soulmates, knew that a bond with someone that was ‘different’ than you was very rare… and complicated. “Shit.”

 

He found his soulmate.

 

 

~~~~ /// ~~~~

 

Lance had a house close to the beach, it was a small but comfortable cottage, blue walls, white windows, inside wood floor, with very comfortable furnishings. When he woke up he, once more was shocked, but he managed to calm himself when he remembered bringing the werewolf back to his house, to take care of him. Now he wasn’t in his wolf form, but his human one. Lance got out of the bed, covering the other with his blanket (since he was naked) and went to his bathroom. Mermaids can walk on land just fine, but there’s a moment their bodies just scream for water. Lance was a healer, he used most of his power on the werewolf, he needed to rest before continuing the process of healing.

He stayed on the bathtub for almost an hour, when he felt better he got out, drying his body, using his magic for his legs, using his creams for his face and went to the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist. He looked for the stranger to see how he was and met those gray eyes, looking at him.

“Where am I?” His voice was hoarse and Lance could feel the anxiety behind it.

“This is my home. You appeared yesterday on the beach… in your wolf form...” If Lance felt that the wolf was beautiful, the man in front of him now was something else entirely. A work of the gods. He was muscular, with the same gray eyes form before (sometimes the eyes of the werewolf changes), black hair, and scars all over his body, but was in his human form that Lance noted the scar on the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t remember that.”

Yes, yes you don’t- wait, what?

“What you mean by that? Werewolves don’t lose their memories when they transform… at least not that I know of...”

“What are you?”

“...” oh boy, here we go. “I’m a mermaid.”

Lance could see the other boy tensing the moment he finished talking. “A mermaid?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you bring me here?” And there you have it. The different races live in “harmony” but all of them have some prejudice against the other. For mermaids, people used to talk and think that their seduced others with their voices, they had a high libido after all. Lance was tired of everyone thinking he could be a slut of some kind. He was a healer for gods sake! All the mermaids he knew were nothing like that!

The air went cold. “ _I_ didn’t call you here.” Lance clenched his fists. “ _You_ came out of nowhere. _You_ collapsed on top of me. But you don’t have to worry, now that you’re awake, you can get dressed and get out of my house. Next time I see a stupid werewolf too close to the ocean, I’m gonna say “good!” and let the ocean devour the stupid beast.” This was his soulmate? This ridicule being, full of prejudice? Oh no, Lance would not have that. He went to his closet, picked the biggest clothes he could find and trow them at the strangers direction, hitting him on the face. “This mermaid won’t accept prejudice inside of his own home. So get changed and get out.” Lance took some clothes for himself and went to the door so he could leave that room, looking back he snarled “Go take care of your wounds somewhere else too.” And with that he closed the door, not failing in notice the panic face the other had at the moment and how he had tried to speak.

 

~~~////~~~

 

Lance had changed his clothes, comforting sweatpants, a crop top that could be a bit too big for him and was now seated at his couch. Mind still fuming with anger. When he saw the wolf, he had felt something, something extraordinary, he could feel in his gut, that the wolf was his soulmate. He even imagined how things would be! But as always, things didn’t work in a good way for him. A healer, cursed to never be loved. His anger started to change to anguish. He did his best. He was the best healer from his territory, he studied hard, practiced hard, he had confidence in that. The problem was always his love life. He was different than the others. He was a romantic, he wished he could get to know his soulmate before anything. Know what he liked, what he disliked, his hobbies, what they had in common, let the chemistry between them flow, not because they were bonded, but because they fell in love with each other. True love.

God, he looked like the little mermaid. The other mermaids mocked him a lot because of that. But Lance wanted that or wanted nothing at all.

And now there he was, with his soulmate, just to find out that he was a prejudiced son of a bitch.

He heard the door of his room opening, he took long breathes before looking at the other man that was now standing a few feet away.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think before saying that and I hurt your feelings. That wasn’t my intention.” The man before him was calm, the anxiety from before, gone. Lance wanted to be mad, he really wanted, he just couldn’t. He relaxed. “It’s fine. You’re not the first to think like that. It doesn’t matter. Just sit here, please? So I can take a better look at your wounds.” Lance patted the couch, the man moved just like a puppy when he had just been forgiven for something wrong he did.

The man had a nasty cut on his forearm and on his thigh, Lance held his hands around his forearm first, closing his eyes, he said a few words and his body marks started glowing in a soft blue tone, the glow moved to his hands, involving the other’s arm.

“You… You’re a healer...” The man said in awe.

“And what gave you that idea?” Lance scoffed. “It will heal. I can try to do something about your scars as well… if you want.”

“No.” Lance opened his eyes, the man was very serious. “They’re a part of me. I passed through a lot of shit and I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to forget it, but they’re a sign that I survived.”

Lance stared at the man. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as he thought at first.

“If you really think that, then you’re really strong.” Lance gave him a small smile. “You’re the most brave person I got to know.” _And I’m definitely not_ _good_ _for you._

“I’m Takashi Shirogane. You can call me Shiro.” Shiro gave him the most beautiful smile, making Lance feel butterflies in his stomach. “What about you healer?”

“I’m Lance… Just… Lance.” Lance averted his eyes, he didn’t want to get his hope up.

“Lance…” Shiro said testing his name. “Thank you.”

 

_Don’t trust anyone._

_Don’t trust him._

_You’re not fit to be bonded._

_You’re not fit to be loved._

_Just continue your life as it always been._

_Until your body becomes ashes._

_Until he is happy with someone else._

 

The truth behind soulmates, was known only by the mermaids.

Werewolves, vampires, humans, they didn’t believe that, they didn’t feel that. Shiro was right in front of him, completely fine, while Lance was trying his best to ignore the pain he was feeling, trying to catch his breath, to sooth the pain in his heart and the heavy cold in his stomach. Shiro was fine letting Lance touch him because he couldn’t feel anything.

And all Lance wanted, was to never see him again.

 

After Lance healed his leg as well, Shiro got up.

“Thank you for this. And I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

“I told you it didn’t mattered.”

“But it does. You saved me. And instead of thanking you, I accused you.”

They just stared at each other, till Lance couldn’t take anymore and averted his eyes.

Shiro scratched behind his neck.

“I should go… it was nice meeting you Lance.”

Shiro went towards the door. “I hope we meet again.”

And with that, he left.

 

Leaving Lance alone.

“I hope I never meet you again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets another werewolf!  
> And we see his friends :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> hope you guys enjoy this chapter <3

Three weeks passed in a blink of an eye.

Lance was glad he didn’t cross paths with Shiro again. He continued his life just like before, feeling only a bit more empty, but like before nonetheless.

When the full moon came however, Shiro was at his doorstep. Wolf Shiro.

“What are you doing here again?” Lance asked when he opened the door. The big wolf gave a whimper and rubbed his face on Lance’s hand. “I’m not doing this you know? I’m not luring you here. In fact, I don’t want you here!” Lance tried to ‘shoo’ him, but Shiro just sat on the porch, snorting. “I’m sure tomorrow you’ll say you don’t remember right? Put the blame on me? But, as I told you the other day. I will not pick up a werewolf again. Now run along.” Lance said closing the door.

He didn’t want Shiro here, didn’t want Shiro with him. It wasn’t long though, till Lance heard Shiro howling, such a broken plead, such pain, Shiro would scratch the door lightly, giving little whimpers as well. _I can’t do this._ There was just no way he would let his soulmate suffer like that.

He opened the door. “Gods, what did I ever done to them to torment me like that?” He let Shiro in, and the big wolf followed him everywhere. “You know,” Lance said, laying on the couch. “I thought werewolves had a pack. A family to take care of them when they transformed. So why are you alone?” Shiro gave him a little whimper, climbing on the couch, dropping his body on top of the mermaid. “You’re heavy~~~ Shiro~ get off of me~!” Lance said trying to move, but he didn’t move an inch. “Ugh. Fine! You stupid handsome dog.” Lance messed with his fur, and all Shiro did was close his eyes and enjoy. “Don’t make me fall in love with you. I don’t want to suffer.” Those were the last words Lance said, before falling asleep.

 

~~~///~~~

 

_It’s hot. Hot. Hot. Where am I? I can’t recognize this smell._

_Why can’t I see anything?_

_...iro._

_No, please tell me this isn’t true._

_...iro!_

_Shiro could feel a hand on his arm, a wet hand._

_I won’t let you capture me again!_

_Shiro!_

_You with your thin neck… It won’t be difficult to break._

_Shiro used more force, when something hit him hard on the stomach, making him fly, crashing on the wall._

_Shiro growled before looking at his enemy, when he saw him._

“Lance…”

Lance moved his hands, using his magic to control the water, only it wasn’t water that moved. It was Shiro’s body. Lance’s marks were glowing a deep blue this time. Shiro fell on his knees. “L-Lance” He tried to say something but even his head was being controlled by the mermaid. Shiro could see dark marks around the healer’s neck. “I… did I do that to you? L-Lance… I’m sorry I- I just…” Shiro closed his mouth, there was no excuses for what he had done, he thought Lance would definitely break his body in half, but he didn’t. The healer was shivering, fists clenched at his sides, marks still glowing. “Leave.” That was all he said, before Shiro’s body turned around and went for the front door. “Lance please, let me explain this to you. I didn’t realized that it was you. I- I thought-”

“Shiro!” A voice came from the beach. _Oh great. Another werewolf._ This one was younger. Probably Lance’s age? He also had dark hair and a scar on his face. He was running towards them. “What are you doing with him?! Let him go!” Sharp teeth appeared.

Lance couldn’t believe it.

“What I did to him? You should be asking what he did to me!” Lance put a hand on his neck, he liberated Shiro from his power and trowed him to the other werewolf, that was really furious. “You’re a mermaid! Of course you’re the one doing shit! How dare you seduce him??”

“Excuse me?!” Oh no. No no no he didn’t.

“Everyone knows how your kind is manipulative! You made him come here the other full moon, and you made it again." The young werewolf was getting ready to attack, Lance had enough of this bullshit.

“Ok, listen here you dip shit. As I told the other stupid werewolf; _I_ didn’t call for anyone. _I_ didn’t even want to meet him again. And I told him, next time I saw a werewolf too close to the ocean, I would let him devour the stupid beast.” The werewolf growled. Shiro trying to stop him, though Lance couldn’t hear it, he had enough of that. He had enough of everything. He knew the gods must have had cursed him, he was being punished, he just didn’t knew why. Not that it mattered anyway.

The younger wolf tried to attack him, but Lance was strong. He knew how to control the water on a person’s body. “You’re just as stupid as I thought. Attacking a mermaid in his natural habitat?” Lance’s marks glow again, a dark blue, almost like the night sky. “Bad move, _mullet._ ”

Now, Lance was a healer. He didn’t like to hurt others. He didn’t want to. But damn it felt good trowing the stupid werewolves out of the beach. Water involved him, bringing him up to where the werewolves landed. “Now do me a favor. Next time the full moon appears? _Don’t come._ I don’t care if you can’t remember shit. Chain yourself somewhere. Because I’m sure as hell won’t let you near me again.”

 

~~~///~~~

 

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am. He deserves a proper apology.”

“He attacked you!”

“After _I_ attacked him Keith.”

“You didn’t know what you were doing Shiro! He can’t blame you!”

Shiro stopped walking. “Keith. He doesn’t know me. He don’t know that I have this moments. And even if he did, it doesn’t change the fact that I hurt him. Did you see the marks on his neck? I did that! He tried to wake me up from it and I thought of breaking his neck! So yes! He deserves an apology!”

Keith didn’t say anything, because he knew Shiro was right.

“Now come on, we’re late to meet Hunk and his friend.”

 

Keith and Shiro were new in town.

Shiro was a teacher at the Garrison, and Keith a student there. They didn’t know anyone, until Hunk and Pidge came and ‘adopted’ Keith as their friend, soon enough Shiro was included as well and it was fun forgetting a bit of their problems. Hunk was also a werewolf and Pidge was a vampire, Keith didn’t really like vampires, but it was way better than mermaids. They would always talk about this ‘friend’ of them that worked at the coffee shop near the School and finally convinced both Shiro and Keith to meet him. “The more the merrier!!” as Hunk said.

So now, they were at the coffee shop, looking for Hunk, it wasn’t difficult. Hunk was tall, burly and heavyset, with a square jaw and dark brown hair, always using his orange bandana on his forehead, Pidge was totally different from the vampires they knew, she was shorter than average, skinnier too, her hair was always a mess too.

They were good people. And Shiro was sure that their friend would be just like them.

Also, Hunk was being very loud.

“No way dude! Did he really said that??”

Hunk was talking to the barista, probably the friend he talked about, Shiro saw his back and couldn’t help noticing that he had a beautiful figure.

“He did. The dude comes out of nowhere, to my house and have the nerve to attack me, after I healed his injures!”

Hm? Wait… that’s familiar….

“And the other stupid werewolf started the nonsense that I made him come to me. Like, excuse me?? I didn’t even want to let him in, but he kept howling and scratching my door!”

“Ooooh man! And what did you do?” Hunk had a preoccupied face.

“What do you think he did Hunnybun?” Pidge asked. “I bet you used your power right? Did you sent those dip shits away? I mean, they were in your territory, the guy must be really stupid to attack you, knowing the ocean was just there.”

The barista stuffed his chest. “Of course I did that.”

 

“Oh shit.” Keith said, making the three of them look at him.

“Keith! Shiro! You guys came! Awesome!” Hunk smiled, waving his hands.

“Took you long enough. You both are terribly late.” Pidge adjusted her glasses.

And the barista… well of course it was Lance. And he was not smiling.

“Hey...” Shiro gave a small smile to them. “Lance.” He nod in the mermaid direction.

“You guys know each other?” Pidge looked carefully at Lance.

“We… are the dip shits…” Shiro smiled embarrassed.

“What??” Hunk shouted. “Lance?! Is that true??”

“Yeah…” Lance looked the other way. Seriously? He met them? Again? Keith scoffed.

“I want to see you trying to hit me now.” Lance clenched his fists. Stupids werewolves. Stupid destiny. Shiro whoever scolded Keith. “Stop it. I told you he had every right to do what he did.” Shiro got close to Lance. “I’m sorry about what happened last night. You helped me, and I did that to you. Keith is sorry too, he’s just not good with words.” Lance stiffened, giving a step back, close to Hunk, feeling his turtle neck shirt tighten around his neck. Hunk got up, resting his hand on his shoulder. “Maybe we could listen to them buddy. How about it? I know them. Keith is a bit hot headed, true, but Shiro is a nice guy.”

“That tried to strangle me.”

“He didn’t know what he was doing.” Keith growled again.

“Yeah? That seems to happen a lot huh? That’s nice. _He didn’t remember._ Nice. Perfect. All is forgiven then.”

“You’re just a mermaid! Don’t speak as if you were so important!”

“Keith!” This time Pidge was the one raising her voice. Eyes glowing red behind those spectacles. “You’re hot headed, I know. But it’s better for you if you think before talking from now on.” Keith looked down, he could sense Shiro and Hunk also didn’t like it. He mumbled an apology.

“Whatever dude. If you’re Hunk’s friend I’ll just let it go.” Lance sighed pinching his bridge nose. “I have to go back to work.”

“Lance… don’t…” Hunk squeezed his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You’re important too. We need to fix this...” Lance just smiled at him, taking his hand off his shoulder. “Later Hunk. I’m fine.”

 

With that Lance got back to his work, once out of sight, he leaned his head against the wall,  closing his eyes. _I’m strong. The strongest healer and mermaid here. Just relax._

The gods really liked to mess with him. He would never be happy with his soulmate.

 

~~~///~~~

 

“I know you guys are good. And we really like both of you. But Lance has been trough a lot. So I would appreciate if you managed to contain your prejudice against mermaids.” Hunk was serious, but with a kind aura, something that relaxed Keith’s nerves more than he would like to admit. “ _We_ are sorry about everything Hunk… mermaids… are not like him in our hometown…” Shiro scratched his neck. “Keith is just trying to protect me. Don’t be mad at him.” Keith was a bit embarrassed when he looked at the other werewolf, but Hunk gave him his usual smile. “It’s okay. We’re just a bit overprotective.”

“You mean you are, right?” Pidge sipped her drink. “Lance is strong enough to handle all of us together. The only reason he didn’t kick you butt again is because he’s working. But still, we should all sit together and talk. You guys are with us now anyway. So is Lance.”

That caught Shiro’s attention. “You mean, like a pack? I am grateful to both of you for letting us in in your group of friends but…”

“Is dangerous for us to be in a pack.” Keith finished. Looking a bit startled.

“What? Relax dude! Lance is a mess too. And like, don’t you feel it?” Hunk passed an arm on Keith’s shoulders, bringing him closer. “We’re good together. I like our scent together.” Hunk sniffed the air. “Yep. I really like it.” Pidge pretended to gag and Keith blushed, lowering his head to hide it. Shiro just smiled. He did feel more comfortable around them. Around Lance. Even if he didn’t remember why he was always going to his place, he could remember the first day, how he felt safe, while talking to him. “Ok, fine. If Lance feels comfortable, I’ll talk with him. Is that ok?”

“Yep. Totally fine! You’re going to like him Shiro. Lance is a great guy.” Hunk smiled wide and Pidge nodded. “He’s the glue that hold us together.”

Was all that she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discover a bit of Lance's past!   
> A curiosity about Keith ;)
> 
> And how Shiro and Lance can be stubborn hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Uff, I just finished writing this <3  
> I'm liking this Lance :) He's super cool hahahaha
> 
> If you want to see when I update, or more stuff, follow me on social medias! 
> 
> Twitter - @nanartist707  
> Tumblr - @artofnana707  
> Instagram - @artofnana_707
> 
> LET'S TALK, BE FRIENDS   
> AND TALK ABOUT SHANCE AND OTHER SHIPS!!!

Unfortunately, more three weeks passed and Shiro still didn’t managed to talk with Lance. It was full moon again, and even though Shiro did what Lance told him, he was once again at the front door.

How could Lance know he chained himself? The handcuffs were still on his paws when he arrived.

“You really used chains huh?” Lance sat on the porch. Shiro sat beside him. “What am I going to do with you? Why do you keep coming back?” Shiro laid his head on his lap. “Hunk told me about you. And the other one, Keith? And if he tells me you’re guys are not bad, I believe him. I trust him with my life.” Lance sighed, trying not to remember the things he’ve been through. “How about a song? That’s the only thing I can do besides healing.” Shiro’s ear twitched, getting up as if he was saying “yes please, I’ll listen to you.” Lance chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Lance took a deep breath.

And began singing.

 

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone._

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had lover her the most._

 

It was a beautiful song, Lance liked it as soon as he heard it on Game of Thrones.

A song that was perfect for him as well. While he sang, he couldn’t contain his memories.

He could see himself, at his old house, deep into the sea, ruins of the happy moments he had at that place.

 

_The ones who’d been gone for so very long_

_She couldn’t remember their names_

_They spun her around on the damp old stones_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

 

He was a young mermaid, when his family was killed.

Mother, Father, brothers, sisters, but not him. No, not him. The fragile and coward little mermaid who hid from the killers. He was just a little mermaid. He didn’t matter.

And also didn’t matter if he saw everything that happened. What could he do? What should he do? How could he fight and save them?

 

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave._

 

He stayed there for so long,

 

_They danced through the day_

_And into the night through the snow_

 

He called, and called, over and over again, hoping they would open their eyes again.

He grow up protecting their bodies.

 

_That swept through the hallucinating_

_From winter to summer, then winter again._

_Til the walls did crumble and fall._

 

He would still be there if his cousin didn’t appear to take him away, teach him the magic they all had within. He didn’t want to leave of course.

 

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave._

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave._

 

He was forced to leave his family, forced to live where he was now.

His head was a mess. He showed everyone how strong he was, as a healer or as a fighter. He would never pass through that again. Would never lose his important ones again without a fight. But being alone for so long… Lance had inside of him this thought, that he didn’t matter. Which is why it hurt when Keith told him he was _just_ a mermaid.

He stopped singing, he didn’t realize his marks glowing, or the ocean getting agitated until Shiro licked his face. “Oh… I’m sorry. Sorry, sorry. I just remembered some bad stuffs...” Shiro got two paws over his shoulder as if he was hugging Lance. The boy laughed, hugging him back. “You’re a hundred times better than your human form. But it would be nice if you could remember all of this.”

 

Lance didn’t sleep that night.

He was a bit scared of what Shiro would do, so he kept watch. He didn’t have work today, so that helped too. He saw when the wolf returned to his human form, covering him with a blanket, played with his hair for a bit, and when the sun appeared, Shiro opened his eyes.

“Again?”

“Seems like your wolf side can’t leave me alone.”

Shiro looked at the image in front of him. Lance was now like a mermaid. His ears and lower body different. “This is probably awkward, but there’s a pair of pants for you… would you mind picking me up and putting me on my tub? I need water...” Shiro got up almost immediately, putting the pants and picking Lance up. “Just, uh… tell me the direction.” Lance was shocked.

“Oh, just go straight and turn left… first door.”

“Got it.”

Shiro went to the bathroom, he helped Lance sit on the toilet while he opened the water on the tub, waiting for it to be warm, when it was good enough he helped Lance to go inside.

 

“Thanks…”

“No need to thank me. It was the least I could do. After everything.”

“Hey, I told you I would let it go.”

“Well, don’t. I don’t like it.”

“You want me to drawn you on the ocean then?” Lance smirked

“What? No!” Shiro passed a hand through his hair. “I just don’t want you to think that you’re not important. You are important. I- I know we don’t know each other that much… but something inside me tells me you are. You healed me, Lance. And there’s something about your scent that mess with me. In a good way, of course!”

Shiro was blushing a little. “I want to know more about you. If you allow me.”

 

Lance blushed a bit, but nodded, Shiro puffed his chest. Proud. And took his time to actually look at Lance. His tail was beautiful, blue toned scales, that mixed perfectly together with his tan skin and white hair. “I never saw a mermaid with white hair.”

Lance chuckled. “Did you see our elders? They all have it.”

“But not a young one, like you.”

 

The boy held a lock of his hair. “It wasn’t always like this… my hair was a light brown when I was younger… guess it turned like this because of stress…” Shiro felt a pain in his chest, but tried his best to hid it. He knew he still couldn’t ask him about such personal stuff. Not yet at least. But any pain Lance showed in his eyes, disappeared and he gave Shiro the smile worthy of a mermaid. “But I’m way more handsome this way. Like you told me, this shows that I survived.”

“Yeah… You’re extremely handsome.” Shiro smiled. “But why did you transform back into a mermaid in the middle of the living room? I thought mermaids only turned when they were on water...”

“Oh, I’m just exhausted. I didn’t sleep last night and I tried to brighten your brainwaves, so you could actually rest.” Lance shrugged.

“You stayed up? All night? Why?”

“Well… I didn’t want things to go wrong again…” And he also wanted to make Shiro happy, even if it was just while he was sleeping. “It’ nothing much, really. I could do this all day without turning.”

“Then why did you turn?”

“I was just mentally tired. I remembered some things that I didn’t really want to...”

“I understand. I also have those moments.” Shiro looked at those blue eyes. “I’m really sorry about what happened the other day. Keith and I… don’t really have good memories with mermaids. But we should know that everyone is different. You are different.”

 

Oh, there it was again, the sensation of their bond. It was heavy for Lance. Heavy because he didn’t know how to feel about the boy in front of him, heavy because he was the only one to feel it, heavy because he didn’t want to feel it. “Do you usually forget about the time you’re in your wolf form?” He decided to change the subject.

“No… when we first met was the first time. I would also like to know why this is happening. I even chained myself. Apparently that didn’t work.”

“What about Keith? Why didn’t he made you stay where you were?”

“Keith is… a half-breed. He can choose to turn or not turn. And I believe he’s with Hunk.”

“Hunk?”

“Yes.” Shiro smiled. “I think he likes Hunk.”

“Who wouldn’t like him? He’s the best person I know.” Lance moved his tail, splashing a bit of water at Shiro. “Oh, sorry.” He sighed. “This tub is too small for me.”

“You have the ocean at your doorstep. Why use your tub?”

Lance didn’t respond.

“Lance?”

“Uh… oh sorry. I would like to… the ocean is my home after all. But at the moment, I’m forbidden to enter...”

“Forbidden?”

Lance closed his mouth and grimaced. “I don’t…”

“Sorry.” Shiro raised his hand. “You don’t have to talk about it. When you’re ready to talk to me about that, I’ll gladly hear you out.”

That seemed to relax Lance a bit, since he was now grinning. “When? What makes you think I’ll ever want to talk about that with you?”

Shiro blushed. “I- I meant, uh. You know. It’s not- gods.” Lance laughed, resting one hand on Shiro’s hand. “I’m joking! Don’t look at me like you’re an abandoned puppy! Your wolf side does that enough!”

“My wolf side?”

“You follow me around with that look of yours until I sit on the couch and you jump on top of me.”

Shiro blushed even more. “Jump? Oh god.” With his free hand he hid his face. “Why did I do that?”

“I thought it was pretty cute actually. Your fur is very soft. I actually have a soft spot for you wolf version.”

“Just the wolf?” Shiro smiled.

“Well… I’m still evaluating the human, but he’s doing fine so far.” Lance gave him a soft smile.

 

They stayed like that for what it seemed to be an eternity.

Shiro looking at Lance and vice-versa.

Shiro could scent him better at that distance, the strong scent of coconut, salt and something more… a scent that made him feel safe. He moved forward, brushing his hand on Lance’s cheek, as if he was afraid Lance would break at the touch.

Time seemed to stop, his wolf side trying to get free, something that never happened with him, since he always had a good control over himself.

But he knew, ever since he saw Lance for the first time, that he had something different.

They were almost kissing, when Lance turned his face, startled.

What ever moment Shiro thought they had at the moment, disappeared.

 

“I think I’m good now. Do you mind grabbing that towel for me?” Lance pointed to the towel hanging on the wall, still not looking at Shiro.

The boy took a few seconds to get out of his trace. “Yes! Sure!” He got up, getting the towel and handing it to Lance, doing his best to not look at the naked body of the mermaid. “D-Did you feel something just now?”

Lance stopped moving. “Something? Like what?”

“I- I don’t now… it was a force… or something like that… pulling you-”

“I didn’t feel anything. And you didn’t as well.”

“What?”

“You just think you felt something because I’m a mermaid. And I’m surrounded by water, which means, my power is stronger than yours. So this “feeling”? It’s just you reacting to my power.”

“It wasn’t a bad feeling Lance. If it was me reacting to your power I would want to change and battle, but I wanted something entirely different-”

“It wasn’t! You’re just confused.” Lance had the towel around his waist already when he passed through Shiro.

And of course, Shiro felt something was odd in that. Lance knew something.

“You know something.” He followed Lance to his room.

“I don’t.”

“You are. I can scent you. It gets different when you’re mad, sad, happy… or lying.”

“Wow. How convenient.” Lance said rolling his eyes. Sarcasm was a Pidge thing. But Lance could pull it off when needed. Shiro crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Yes. Very convenient. Now tell me why are you lying?”

“I don’t have to say anything to you.” Lance frowned.

“Lance.” Shiro was just as stubborn as the mermaid. He would get his answers.

“Shiro.” Lance looked at him raising an eyebrow.

“I know what I felt. And there’s something about you, I can tell you’re different from the others… which is weird because I barely know you.”

“Exactly.”

“Exactly what?” Lance had already put on a shorts and now he was choosing his shirt. “You barely know me. Your wolf side has met me more times then you did, and you don’t remember anything. You just met someone that you found cute and is projecting your own conclusions on top of me. You’re just confused and you don’t know shit. Now, I’m a mermaid, I know how this goes, and I don’t want to go through that path. So, now it’s morning, I already accepted your apologies, we’re friends, you can come when you’re a wolf if you want, but that’s it. No weird feeling coming from me. Now run along. I’m sure Keith is worried about you.”

“Lance-”

“I get it Shiro. You’re stubborn. But I’m way older than you. So I can be way more stubborn. And when I say this conversation is over. The conversation _is_ over.” Lance finished changing and went to the door. “Have a good day.”

 

 

Shiro is stubborn.

Lance don’t want to answer him? Fine. He will find the answer to that by himself.

And see what Lance is so scared of and can’t tell him what that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated <3  
> If you like something in particular, or if you have any ideas of whats going to happen, or just to chat <3
> 
> Hearts are good too
> 
> And shares <3
> 
> (I don't have shame)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit of Heith! \o/ 
> 
> We see how our babies can be very straight forward, while others are pretty much stubborned.
> 
> And Shiro may discover the reason of Lance not wanting to admit his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA  
> It took me almost 3 days to write this chapter >.<
> 
> Though I think Heith is super cute, I had a bit of a problem writing them haha  
> But now it's all good :)
> 
> I deleted half of the chapter and wrote again till I was satisfied with it.  
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Let me know on the comments!! o/

**Last night!**

 

“I still think I should be there with him.”

“Keith, my man, relax. He’s chained. He won’t go anywhere.”

“He’s really strong Hunk, he’s an alpha.” Keith was pacing on the living room.

“Yeah, ok. How about you calm down a bit? Try not to form a whole on my living room?” Hunk got close to him, hands on Keith’s shoulder. “Shiro will be fine, even if he manages to escape, Lance won’t hurt him. I don’t know what you guys have against mermaids, but Lance is different than the others.”

Keith looked at Hunk, blushing a bit when he realized how close they were. “I- I don’t trust mermaids.”

“But you trust me right?”

Keith looked at those amber eyes, he sustained the look for a few seconds then averted his eyes. “Yeah… I trust you.”

Hunk smiled brightly. “Awesome!” Hunk pulled Keith closer and hugged him. “I’m really glad you trust me.”

Keith chuckled. “You’re really a hugger huh?” Hunk let him go, but it was still too close.

“I’m sorry. Lance tells me that all the time. Pidge always try to bite me after sometime. Vampires don’t like hugs that much. She looks like a cat actually.”

Keith gave him a warm smile. “It’s not like I didn’t like it…” Keith was looking at his shoes, blushing a bit.

It was weird. Keith wasn’t the kind of person to blush, but with Hunk he felt safe, felt like he could act his age for once, let his worries go away, for an instant when he was on those big arms, he didn’t think about Shiro, didn’t think about anything else, just him and the man in front of him. His friend. The first friend he was able to make by his own. “Thank you, Hunk. I think I’m more calm now.”

“Glad to hear it.” Hunk eyes glowed a bit more and he shivered. “Guess is time...thanks for staying with me.” Keith nodded. “Always.” At that, Hunk blushed before he turned into the caramel wolf.

 

The wolf scoffed and jumped on top of Keith, making him fall on the couch. “Hunk!”

Hunk was a big wolf, almost the same size as Shiro. (Shiro reached 1,65 cm while Hunk was 1,60cm) So of course he would crush Keith, though apparently, Hunk thought about that and when he pushed Keith on the couch he let him fall alone, looking as if he was laughing at the boy. “That’s not funny!”

Hunk hopped on the couch, resting his head on Keith’s lap. Keith playing with his fur. “Your fur can be even more smooth than Shiro’s.” Keith chuckled.

 

They stayed like that for a while, Keith playing with Hunk’s fur, humming a song he doesn’t remember the lyrics, feeling happy, safe again. But that still was a weird feeling for Keith. “Hey, Hunk?” Hunk looked at him. “A few days ago, you told us that you liked our scent together right?” Hunk blinked once. “Was all of our scents together? Like, Shiro’s, Pidge’s…?” Hunk blinked twice. Keith felt his mouth dry. “W-was m-mine s-scent with yours?” Hunk took a few second to blink once this time. Keith blushed hard, even his ears were red. “Why do you think that?”

Hunk got off of his lap, and with a growl he came back to his human form, It was dawn already, the full moon was almost over, so with a bit of strength, the werewolves could force to go back to their original form.

Hunk changed clothes, he let them close by. “Honestly? I don’t know man. I just feel like… it’s right. You and me, close.” Hunk sat beside Keith, holding his hand. “Lance told me something… a long time ago, something that the mermaids believed… It was passed from generation to generations… That we all have a soulmate.”

“Soulmate?” Keith looked confused, but smiled when he felt Hunk squeezing his hand a bit and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

“Yeah, it’s when you meet someone and feel this unbreakable bond… your other half.”

“So… Like, true love?”

“Yep.”

“And you think that _that’s_ what causing you to feel like our scents mix well together?”

Hunk blushed scratching his neck. “Well, I mean, it doesn’t need to sound _that_ serious… I just feel like it’s right for us to be close you know? Just like what Lance says all the time; I’m a romantic man. I want to know the person, their favorite food, hobbies, etc.” Hunk looked Keith in the eyes, caressing his cheek. “So if you don’t feel any of that, I would like to know you better. Go slowly…” Keith closed his eyes, leaning towards the Samoan boy in front of him. “Keith?”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Keith opened his eyes, face close to Hunk, he gave him a lazy smile. “Yeah… I want that.” He closed his eyes again, kissing his new boyfriend.

The kiss was a sweet one, one that would very much describe Hunk. A gentle, warm kiss. Keith loved. All his exes were more… like fire, burning everything and everyone until there’s nothing left. But Hunk, he was like the earth, creating roots, growing bigger and bigger, supplying what people needed to survive. Again, Keith loved this new feeling. He passed his arms through Hunk’s neck, diving deeper on the kiss, when they hear a knock on the door.

 

“Hunk? Are you in?”

Keith let Hunk go, flustered. That was Shiro. Hunk smiled at him, giving him a peck on the lips.

“Yeah man, hang on a second!” Hunk got up and whispered an “are you ok?” to Keith, that only nodded, Hunk then went for the door, opening it. “What’s up?”

“I need an advice...” Shiro looked inside the apartment, smiling. “Keith. I see you’re still here.” He gave the younger boy a smile and a look that said “I see what it’s happening here.”

Keith rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Are you going to stay there at the door, or are you coming inside?”

Hunk gave him a big smile, it was nice seeing Keith getting comfortable in _his_ house. Shiro entered the apartment and sat on the couch.

“I… have this feeling… I was hoping you could help know what it is…”

“What did you eat?” Hunk asked.

“What?”Shiro looked confused.

“Well, just tell me you symptoms and I’ll see if I have anything to fight it.”

“No, it’s not that… Have you ever, uh, felt different when you’re close to another person?”

“Like what?”

“…So, since we’re all werewolves here, it’s easier to explain, I met this guy… a month ago? And every time I’m close to him, I feel safe, like I was meant to be with him… This feeling that I’m safe. Is that crazy? Like, I don’t even know him that well.” Shiro looked at his friends cheeks a bit red.

“So, you’re in love?” Keith asked him.

“I don’t know. It’s too soon to know that, right?” Shiro looked at Hunk.

“Well,” Hunk scratched the back of his neck, looking at Keith. “I guess that depends… we may not know each other that well, but if both feel the same way, I don’t see why not start things slowly, to see how things go.” Keith smiled at him.

 

Why neither of them told Shiro that they were dating now, they didn’t know, but keeping that as a secret for now was a pleasant thing for both.

“So, who’s the guy?” Hunk looked at Shiro again.

“Let me guess, is Lance.” Keith responded before Shiro could, and the older werewolf blushed. “Yeah, I thought so.” Keith laughed.

“How do you know?” Hunk asked, eyes wide.

“Oh, please. It’s pretty obvious. Maybe because you were keeping an eye on Lance you didn’t see it, but Shiro could not stop looking at him, plus something’s off in how his wolf side always goes to him. Maybe it’s like what you told me Hunk. That soulmate thing.”

“Soulmate thing?” Shiro asked interested.

Hunk sighed. He was sure that if that really was the case, Lance wouldn't want Shiro to know about it… But now he didn’t really have a choice.

“It’s just that the mermaids believed a long looooong time ago.” Hunk shrugged. But since Shiro didn’t say anything and was really staring at him he saw no other choice.

“Lance told me that the mermaids believed that we all have our other half, that person that makes you feel safe, makes you want to be better, understands you completely. But Lance also told me that things changed on the mermaid territory and they don’t pass this knowledge to the younger mermaids now.”

“Why not?” Shiro asked. Maybe that was the reason for Lance not wanting to tell him.

“Well, we changed right? Mermaids didn’t want to think that they couldn’t be with someone else, they wanted to enjoy theirselves. That thing, that all the mermaids like to play around and stuff came from there. They didn’t want to think that their destiny was already set from the moment they were born.”

Is that why Lance didn’t want to acknowledge what Shiro felt? Shiro probably showed his discomfort because Hunk continued talking.

“Lance believes in this. Soulmates.”

Shiro snapped his head up, looking straight at him.

“But he won’t admit it. He believes that soulmates exist, but he’s a romantic. He wants to know the person before anything… and he’s probably scared of losing the person he loves.” Hunk made a sad face, and got a bit surprised when he felt Keith’s hand on top of his.

Just like Shiro said, they were all werewolves, so Keith didn’t need to be his boyfriend to know how sad his scent was now.

“Look, it’s not my place to say everything to you. I already said enough to make him be mad at me. And you don’t want to see him mad.”

Shiro and Keith smiled.

“It’s ok, that helped me quite a bit. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it bro. Told you I consider you guys part of the pack already.” Hunk gave a warm smile at both of them, Keith blushing a bit and Shiro nodding, getting up.

“Well, I’m going home, I need to uh, fix the mess I probably did.”

“What mess?”

“The chains didn’t work… I still ended at Lance’s house.”

“And he let you enter?” Hunk asked, humming when Shiro nodded blushing a bit. “Interesting.” He murmured, things may be better than Shiro is imagining.

“Keith, you’re coming?”

“Ah-! Y-You can go first. I promised to help Hunk clean things...” If Shiro noticed something strange, he didn’t say out loud, he just kept looking at Keith, letting go when the other just nodded.

 

When Shiro finally went away, Keith released his breath. “Gods, I thought he wouldn’t leave!” He trow his arms up, Hunk laughed. “He’s my brother, but he can be a real pain in the ass when he wants to.” Hunk put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him closer. “He will definitely be a good match with Lance then.” Both laugh.

Keith got more comfortable, snuggling closer to his boyfriend and relaxed. “I really do feel safe with you.” Hunk played with his hair. “I’m glad to hear it. I also feel that way.” Keith hummed pleasantly. “But I’ll be troubled if you transform in a better person...”

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked confused.

“You already an angel Hunk. If you get better, everyone will want you. You probably already have a lot of secret admirers, you’re an alpha, a beautiful werewolf, a kind and very very handsome guy too.” Hunk laughed. “I don’t have any secret admirer, I’m pretty normal for an alpha wolf and I can guarantee you that I’m not what people would call handsome. If someone needs to be worried is me.”

Keith hugged Hunk by his waist. “Nah, I’ll be even better for you than I am now. I had a pretty messed up life, but I’ll be better for you.”

“Keith, sweetheart. You need to give yourself more credit.” Hunk rested a hand on his cheek, making him look up. “You’re perfect. And very very handsome wolf.”

“You didn’t see me as a wolf yet.”

“But if you’re this pretty in your human form, of course you will be amazing in your wolf form too.”

Keith scoffed “pfff!! Please! That doesn’t make any sense!”

“It does for me _manamea._ ” Hunk kissed him as to put an end to this discussion.

“What does that mean?” Keith asked smiling. “It’s sweetheart in my language.” Keith kissed him again, both hands placed on his cheeks. “I like it. No one ever gave me a pet name.” Hunk didn’t answer to that, he just gave Keith little kisses over and over again.

 

He knew that they should go slowly or whatever, but the warm feeling going now through his whole body was a new experience without a doubt. He had dated before, even gave pet names to others, but he never felt so happy then when Keith said he liked it.

Things escalated a bit and Hunk was now on top of Keith, both laying down on the couch, kissing. Hunk wouldn’t do anything else. He was a gentleman. Even if his alpha side want to desperately take control and mark Keith the best way he could. Instead, they just stayed there, lazily kissing for several minutes, until Keith pushed him a bit to get some air.

His mouth was puffy from all the kissing, eyes glowing and a smile on his face.

“Shit.”

“What? Was it too much?” Hunk asked, ready to get away if needed, but Keith just hugged him by the neck, bringing him closer. “I think I’ll get addicted to this.” Keith grinned at the boy on top of him.

And oh, boy. Hunk was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advancing a bit things hehe  
> Hunk and Keith continue their happy relationship   
> And Shiro is getting somewhere <3
> 
> And someone appears to shake things up a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small one if you compare to last chapter hehe  
> But there's a reason for it :3   
> I swear <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter, insta or tumblr to know when I updated and stuff <3
> 
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/nanartist707  
> Tumblr - https://artofnana707.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/artofnana_707/ 
> 
> I do illustrations for my stories and other stuff :3
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Love   
> Nana

A few months passed, Hunk and Keith still hid their relationship from the others, enjoying theirselves when they could. And Shiro was finally, _finally_ getting somewhere.

“So, you’re going on a date with Shiro?” Hunk asked.

Today was the awaited day of “Hunk&Lance”! At least one day at a month, they would do things together, just the two of them. Just like before. They were happy when Pidge joined the weird group of two, but they also liked to be just the two of them sometimes.

“Please. It’s not a date.” Lance looked to the other side, while he was helping Hunk on making cookies.

“Lance, come on. It’s me. You can be honest with me. I know you’re feeling it.”

“I’m not feeling it.”

“Lance...”

“… I don’t want to feel it ok. What guarantee do I have that he won’t disappear? I have no intention of being the little mermaid. I already went through enough.”

“Lance you deserve to be happy. Your family wouldn’t like to see you fighting like this. Just give it a shance!” Lance looked at his friend. “Did you just-?”

“Yep. That’s how I call you guys. Shance. Nice isn’t it?” Hunk smiled, puffing his chest. Proud of the nickname. Lance just groaned. “Then how do you call yourself and Keith huh?”

The werewolf blushed. “W-What? Why would I-? Hahaha. Good one Lance hahaha….”

Lance raised one eyebrow at the other. “We’re a pack right? I know you long enough to know when you’re in love, my sweet piece of sunshine. And I’m sure Pidge knows as well.” Hunk let his mouth drop. “What? Are you serious? Since when? Nooooo. Lanceeeee.” Hunk hid his face with his hands, forgetting for a moment that they were dirty with flour. So now his face was white. Lance laughed.

“It’s okay buddy. We know you. If you didn’t tell us yet, you have your reasons. And I would object, but Keith seems to be very much in love with you too.” Lance rested his hand on his shoulder. “I’m happy for you.”

“Do you think Shiro knows?” Hunk looked at him through his fingers.

“I don’t think he has been paying attention to anyone other than me right now… so you’re safe.”

 

The day went just fine after that, Hunk, now that he didn’t need to hid things from Lance, did most of the talking, telling his friend how his boyfriend was amazing. Usually Lance would do the talking, but he was happy in listen to his friend this time. At night, Shiro had made him promise to go on a “date” with him, so he said bye to Hunk and went home to change clothes.

Now, Lance was a complicated man. He didn’t want to feel what he felt for Shiro, but at the same time, a part inside of him wanted to impress the werewolf. So he did everything he could to be his perfect version, and went to the meeting point. The cinema. Shiro played dirty. He knew Lance was a fan of marvel, and just so happens that Avengers: Endgame was on the theaters. And Shiro would pay for everything. Of course he was going. If he got there a bit earlier, no one needs to know. He was waiting for Shiro when someone approached him.

“Lance! Is nice to see you.”

Lance looked at the voice, frowning.

“Allura.”

“… come on cousin, we haven’t seen each other for quite some time...”

“You mean after you took me away from my home, and forbid me to enter the ocean?”

“… I did that for your own good Lance.” Allura looked at his hair.

“Yeah. Thanks a bunch.” Lance scoffed.

“Lance you know I care about you.”

“Whatever you say to help you sleep better Lura.” Allura stiffened at that sarcastic comment.

“Lance!” Shiro came to him, jogging. “Sorry I’m late.” And smiled.

Out of nowhere, Lance relaxed. Well not out of nowhere, this usually happened when your soulmate approached, made you feel safe. “Relax, you’re early. It’s not even 08p.m yet.” Lance smiled.

But Allura was still there. “Who is he?”

Lance stiffened again. “Nona.”

“Nona?”

“None of your business. Don’t you have anything else to do?”

“Lance, he is a werewolf.” Allura looked at Shiro accusingly.

Shiro didn’t say anything, but he could sense the distress signal, still Allura didn’t leave. “I’m Allura. His cousin. Who are you?” Before Shiro could answer, Lance stood between he and Allura. “I said it didn’t matter to you who he is. I know how to take care of myself. You made sure of that.”

 

That comment made Allura shudder.

“Lance...”

“Let’s go.” Lance grabbed Shiro by his hand and walked away.

They went inside the movie theater, Lance dragged Shiro to the bathroom. “Lance-” before Shiro could ask anything, Lance hugged him. Head resting on the crook of his neck, arms hugging his waist. He was shivering. “Sorry… just… just give me a minute.” It sounded like he was crying.

Shiro didn’t know what happened between he and his cousin, but his heart squeezed when he heard Lance sounding so… broken. He hugged Lance back, strongly.

“It’s ok Lance. I’m here. Just let go.” Shiro didn’t know if Lance would be able to sense, but he let his pheromones out, the same way he did when he tried to calm Keith.

Lance couldn’t actually scent him, but their bond was stronger than before, and he could sense how much Shiro was preoccupied with him, he never felt so safe before, he couldn’t hold back anymore, so he cried. He cried just like that time he cried, calling for his mother, hoping she would open her eyes, Shiro could feel the pain his mermaid was feeling, even felt tears falling his own eyes, he didn’t have to worry about others entering the bathroom, since his pheromones were so strong.

Lance continued crying for a few more minutes, or way more, Shiro wasn’t counting. When he stopped he let Shiro go. “Oh, gods. I’m sorry Shiro. I- I don’t know what happened to me...” He sniffed. Shiro smiled brushing his thumb over one of his cheeks to wipe the tears. “I don’t mind Lance. Do you still want to go watch the movie?” Lance looked at him, sniffling again. “You… you don’t want to know why I had this breakdown?” Why was he asking? He should be grateful that he wasn’t asking! Shiro balanced his head. “I’m here Lance. Whenever you ready to tell me about this, I’ll listen to you. But I don’t want to force you into anything. If you wanna go and be alone, I’ll drop you home. If you don’t want to watch the movie and go somewhere else, I’ll go with you. If you want to watch the movie and do something else later, I’ll join you. What do you want to do?”

Lance thought for a bit, he really wanted to watch the movie, Shiro already bought the tickets… on the other side, he had this urge to tell him everything. So he decided to collect himself while watching the movie. The rest… well he would figure things out later.

Lance paid attention to the movie, he did. But he also paid attention to Shiro, in the middle of the movie, while they were seeing Hulk talking, Lance really wanted to hold hands with Shiro, he could hear Hunk’s voice in his head. “You deserve to be happy to.” he was still scared. Yes. But maybe… Lance held Shiro’s hand. He heard a gasp, that made him give a small smile, his heart was beating like crazy when Shiro squeezed his hand, he could feel butterflies in his stomach. He paid 0% attention to the next scene trying to calm his heart.

Of course he paid attention to the rest of the movie, and since he already was emotional, it was obvious that he would cry again at the end of the movie.

 

When they got out of the room, Shiro gave a sweet laugh at seeing Lance with red eyes.

“You really cried a lot there...”

“I-It’s not my fault… how dare they do that.” Lance scrubbed his eyes with his jacket.

“Now, don’t give spoilers to the people that haven’t seen it yet.” Shiro smiled, kissing his forehead. “Do you want to go somewhere else?” Shiro started walking still holding Lance’s hand. But Lance stopped walking, when Shiro turned to look at him, Lance closed the space between them and kissed him. That, _that_ took Shiro by surprise. He didn’t even have time to close his eyes, before the kiss finished. Lance was blushing hard looking down. “W-We could go t-to your place… or mine!” He peeked at Shiro’s face, giving a small smile.

Now Shiro was a patient man. Most of the time. _That_ was not one of those times, he growled, squeezing Lance’s hand a bit and almost running to the car, Lance couldn’t help the giggling escaping his lips seeing this. He wondered if Keith was at home or at Hunk, but he didn’t need to worry about that, since Shiro went full speed to his house. He stopped the car, very close to the front steps, Lance got out of the car, only to be picked bride style by Shiro.

“Keys.” Was all he said.

“Don’t need it.” Lance smiled shaking his hands. His marking glowed a soft blue and the door unlocked. Shiro was stunned, Lance grinned. “Mermaid magic.” When Shiro entered the house, he let Lance go back to his feet, only to kiss him again. _Properly_ , melting their mouth together against the front door. Shiro’s hand were on Lance’s hips, holding him in place, while he explored inside his mouth. Lance’s hands went to Shiro’s hair, bringing him closer, moaning every time he tried to get some air. “S-Shiro...” When he heard his name, Shiro finally let Lance go, both catching their breathes.

His arousal very clear. But Shiro managed to control himself, making his wolf side quiet.

Lance had puffy lips from the kissing, but he was smiling either way.

“T-That was hot. Very, _very_ hot. Gods.” His legs gave out and he slid to the floor. He chuckled.

Shiro helped him sit on the couch.

Lance looked at him.

“B-Before anything… There’s something I want to tell you… If you want to listen.” Lance fidget on place, but relaxed once Shiro nodded and sat beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a flashback!  
> Let's hope I can show everything that happened with our baby Lance <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tells Shiro what happened with him.  
> Shiro also tells him why he and Keith are not very found of mermaids.
> 
> And they finally get together. <3

“ _Lance, you need to hid.”_

“ _What? Why? Are we playing hide and seek?”_ Lance asked excited.

“ _...”_

“ _Don’t lie to him Veronica.”_

“ _He’s just a child Marco.”_

“ _It doesn’t matter.”_

“ _...What’s happening sis? Why are you guys so nervous? Where’s mama and papa?”_ The boy was looking to his brother and sister, confused.

“ _Lance, listen. You need to hid. They want to kill all of us. You need to survive.”_ Marco said, serious.

“ _Marco!”_ Veronica panicked.

“ _He needs to know the truth!”_

“ _What good that’s gonna be?! We can’t do anything!”_

“ _Hijos!”_ Lance’s mom came inside the room, his father coming right after her. She hugged the three of them, but his father looked coldly at Marco. “ _I thought I told you to hid Lance somewhere safe.”_

“ _We were just doing that now father.”_ Veronica answered.

“ _Why do I need to hid? What’s going on?”_

“ _They don’t know about you, my little shark.”_ His father smiled. “ _Maybe that way we can still help our people.”_

 

A loud BAM startled them.

Veronica and Marco hid Lance in a small chest. His mother gave him a kiss on the forehead. “ _Don’t come out, Lance. No matter what.”_ another loud sound reached them, Lance could see everything through a small gap.

 

“ _Finally. Here you are.”_ A purple mermaid appeared, Lance gasped, doing his best to remain hidden.

“ _Sendak. Easy. We don’t want-”_ Lance eyes widened, that was his uncle, Alfor. He was in the middle of his phrase, when one of the others soldier shot Lance’s father.

“ _Mi amor!”_ His mother held him close to her, blood flowing through his wound.

“ _Sendak!”_ His uncle face was one of terror.

“ _I have my orders sir. No one lives.”_

“ _WAIT!”_ Before Alfor could do anything, Sendak gave the order, and the soldiers shot at all of them before they could at least defend themselves.

Lance didn’t understand what happened, he covered his ears because of all the noise, but his eyes remained open, he saw everything, he was in shock, the blue water that he always loved was now red. Alfor went close to his brother. “Why… _? That was not my agreement with Zarcon...”_

Sendak scoffed. “ _You shouldn’t have trusted him. Let’s go.”_

The others went away without even looking for Lance. Of course, they didn’t know he existed, Lance knew that his uncle was there, because Veronica showed him pictures… Lance had 6 years old, and every time he asked when he could meet the rest of the family, his father would just smile and say “soon my little shark, soon”.

 

Lance got out of the chest when he couldn’t hear the mermaids, he went to his mother, trying to wake her up. _“Mom? Mom wake up! They’re gone now.”_ He tried moving her but she didn’t open her eyes, he also tried to wake his father, brother and sister, nothing. Lance began to panic.

“ _Mom? Mom! Wake up, please, wake up! Mama!”_ Lance was just a child, he didn’t know anything, didn’t know about death, all those bad feelings that Lance didn’t know the name at the time spread through his entire body, he curled on himself, crying. That was the first time his power manifested, well that the water around manifested actually, helping him to burry his family. Lance didn’t have a place to go, so he remained there, protecting his family, eating fished that dared to enter. He stayed there for years. He thought about everything. But what stayed in his mind was _You are nothing. No one cares for you, that’s why your father never introduced you to the rest of the family. The gods looked at you and decided that you don’t deserve to be loved._

 

After years of living alone, Allura showed up with a human, Coran, she told him who she was and that she wanted to help him. How did she know about him we wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter. He was not leaving his place, at least that’s what he thought, but Allura was stronger than him, knew how to use the water against him and soon enough he was on land. His uncle came to them, apologizing for the manner his daughter treated him, that he just wanted the best for Lance, that he only knew about him, thanks to Allura and her power.

Lance couldn’t do anything, while he was living with them he discovered that the new King was Zarcon, his uncle was chief of the guard and that apparently, no one knew the truth about Lance’s family, thinking that some terrible curse fell upon them, making the old family commit suicide. They even lied saying that the corps were studied and the doctor confirmed this. This was all bullshit, but Allura stopped him when he tried to go back to water, making a strong spell that would never let him put his feet in the ocean water again.

And he was forced to go to the Garrison, and study to be the best fighter and the best healer, surpassing Allura without difficulties. More than once she tried to fight him, but he would always win. His uncle was fascinated by his power. but he didn’t want to be a soldier, so after some struggle, he managed to have the house he was now living, and people would come to him, when they needed help.

 

It was at the Garrison that Lance met Hunk. The first werewolf that dared to get close to him, they hit it off right away, Hunk was the first person he trusted to tell everything, and he helped Lance the best way he could, it didn’t take long to Lance consider him as his best friend. Allura came one day, saying he was stupid to believe in a werewolf and she even dared to attach Hunk. She pissed him Lance off so much that his whole body glowed in a deep blue, eyes going white, just as his hair went white and for the first time he controlled the water on someone’s body, making Allura fall on her knees and ask him to stop. That scared Lance, he let her go as soon as she asked everything went back to normal, though his hair remained white, and Hunk was there to make him relax.

He didn’t know why everyone wanted to take his loved ones, but he was glad that at least now he was able to defend his loved ones.

A few days after that incident, Pidge appeared, Lance and Hunk saved her from a pack of stupids werewolves, or at least they _tried_ to save her, she was a vampire after all, she not only where able to defends herself but she also stole all the money of the stupids wolves.

 

**End of flashback!**

 

“So… that’s my story.” Lance sighs. Resting his head on the couch. Shiro didn’t have words for what he just heard. Lance lived his entire childhood alone. With no help, no one to talk with him. Shiro himself had bad experiences, but he had Keith and his parents with him to help him get back together. With all Lance told him, it was amazing that he could do his work as a barista, that he could heal people… that he could even talk with others! But there was still something that he was curious.

“Lance...”

“Yeah?”

“What about soulmates?”

Lance quickly opened his eyes and looked right at him. “How…” He was confused for a bit when it all made sense to him “Hunk told you about that.”

“He did.” _Sorry Hunk, I’m trowing you under the bus here._ “Can you tell me more about it?”

Lance closed his mouth and made a face. Shiro chuckled.

“You know, I really like you Lance. Not because of this feeling of me being pulled by you, I like you because your kind, you pay attention to others, always trying to help, you know how strong you can be, but you never use your power to hurt others. I also have this feeling that I’m safe with you, and that it’s right for us to be together.” Shiro smiled at him.

Lance just looked, he knew about the soulmate thing, that the person would feel safe with the other, feel like the gravity center is changing to that person. But the other things Shiro just told him… would that be because of the bond too? Making him imagine and see Lance in a different way?

“I don’t know that much about soulmates… I don’t know if you’re seeing me like that because of our bond.”

“Do you feel it too?” Shiro held his hand.

“...” Should he tell him? He told everything else. So why not? “I… felt something different since the first time I met you in your wolf form…” Lance closed his eyes, knowing that he was blushing for sure.

“I felt as if something was calling me, I felt the connection. A connection as if my gravity was changing to you, could feel my heart beating faster. But I also knew that finding your soulmate in another… _specie_ was also very very rare… I don’t want to lose anyone that I love anymore… I already have Hunk and Pidge… I- I don’t…”

“You won’t lose me, Lance. I’m a strong werewolf. I can definitely fight whoever decides to go against us. I’m an Alpha.” Shiro puffed his chest proud, Lance laughed.

“What’s that with you Alphas anyway? Hunk also act all proud for being an Alpha.” Shiro laid down, resting his head on Lance’s huffing. “I honestly don’t know. Alphas are leaders, strong than the rest of the pack, we are meant to protect our family and...”

“And?”

“A-And our mate.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh…_

 

“Y-Your mate, right, s-see, that’s another reason…”

“We choose our mate Lance. It’s not like your story about soulmates.” Lance plays with Shiro’s hair using his free hand, Shiro brings the other hand to his mouth, kissing it. “I’m totally serious about you Lance.”

“Right.” Lance gave a weak smile.

“… since you told me your story I should tell you mine.” That picked Lance’s interest.

It wasn’t so sad, since he had Keith with him, but he told Lance how he and Keith were captured by mermaids, forced to fight in an arena. They were the first mermaid they had close contact with, they didn’t even know how they managed to escape, Shiro’s parents are safe since both are Alphas. Shiro also told him the fear he constantly had in that place, how he needed to protect Keith.

“Keith is a half-werewolf as I told you before, because of his human heritage he’s small than normal wolves, like a coyote, I had to keep an eye on him all the time we were in our wolf form, though with time he learned how to fight and it’s very quick too. But that’s why we were cautious of you the first time we saw you.”

“Mermaids did that to you?” Lance was shocked. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“You don’t need to apologize. You didn’t know anything babe.” Lance didn’t have time to process the pet name, when Shiro got his head up, releasing the hand he was holding to cup Lance’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Lance didn’t fight against him, letting Shiro take control of the kiss. Lance moans when Shiro’s tongue explore his mouth. “Shiro...”

Shiro parted ways, resting his head once again on Lance’s lap, hands caressing his cheeks. “Be my mate Lance, please?” Lance gasped, after a few seconds without a response, he leaned to the touch, maybe it was ok to be with Shiro, maybe since they were a different species they would find problems along the way, but… but he could trust in Shiro, their connection said so. He gave Shiro a small smile, his marking glowing in a very pale blue, almost white.

“Yes. Yes I would like that.”

Shiro bit his bottom lip trying to suppress the wide smile that was coming, finally, finally Lance was his. His boyfriend, his soulmate, his mate. _His mermaid._ And he couldn’t be more happier.

“We’re gonna be ok Lance. I’ll never let you alone again.”

 

And Lance believed it.

He believed that he could be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So this was something lol
> 
> Both my babies suffered on the past but now they're finally together and everything will be alright? Who knows? huhuhuhuhuhuhu
> 
> If you have any questions or comments or just want a new friend, come talk to me on tumblr (@artofnana707) or twitter! (@nanartist707)  
> I'm also on instagram! (@artofnana_707) and I'm doing a Shance month! Or at least trying to, one Shance drawing per day <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start dating <3  
> Lance's "family" is against it.  
> Hunk is very very happy  
> Pidge should appear more.  
> Someone's rut is on the way <3

Things were good between Shiro and Lance, they were now officially dating, Lance making sure to tell Hunk as soon as possible, giggling while Hunk swooped him in his arms, rolling around, super happy. Maybe more happy than Lance even.

“I knew it!” He would say over and over again.

“Hunk! Put me down!” Lance tried to sound mad, but the smile on his face couldn't fool anyone. Pidge came in with a raised eyebrow.

“Am I missing someone’s birthday or what?”

“Ohoho no no no. Even better Pidge! Lance is finally with Shiro!”

Pidge just looked at them, she liked Shiro and Keith but she didn’t really liked, how they reacted to Lance, she also didn’t really believed in soulmates.

“Yeah? Well, if you’re happy I won’t interfere, but just know that if he ever makes you sad I’ll drain all that terrible blood of him.”

Lance smiled at her. “Thank Piddi-Pee.”

Pidge groaned. “Would you stop with these weird nicknames already?”

“Nope. No can do Pidge-pie. I know you actually love it.” Lance grinned at her. She just looked to the other side. “Whatever. Let’s go Hunk. We have classes.”

“Oh, right! Almost forgot! We need to meet Keith before we go!”

“Ugh, you guys are awfully close these days.”

Both started walking, saying bye to Lance (He was at the coffee shop), he still could heart Hunk trying to explain himself without telling Pidge that Keith was his boyfriend, it was really funny to see him try to hid something from her.

He froze when he felt someone hugging him from behind, but melted into it as soon as he heard a voice.

“Morning beautiful.” Shiro said, kissing his cheek.

“Morning to you too, _professor_.” Lance turned so he could be looking at Shiro. “Are you sure it’s ok for you to be hugging me like this here?”

Shiro shrugged. “We don’t have the problem of genders anymore.”

“Maybe not genders, but species perhaps… everyone knows I’m a mermaid and you’re a werewolf…”

“I don’t really care what the others think about us babe.”

“Well you should, what if you lose your job because of me?”

Shiro laughed. “Lance, it’s fine. No one will care that much about who I’m dating.” Shiro kissed him on the lips as if to say that _that_ discussion was over. “Now, hi to my super gorgeous boyfriend, that just happens to be a mermaid.” Shiro grinned, raising an eyebrow. Lance laughed hugging him. “Hi to my super hot boyfriend that just happens to be a werewolf.”

Both of them smiled to each other.

“LANCE!” Lance froze looking at the direction of the voice. His uncle Alfor and Allura were coming in their direction. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Uncle… Llura.” Lance said with disdain. He pushed Shiro behind him. “A little far away from your duties this morning, I would say, uncle.”

Alfor was a tall mermaid, tan skin, just like Lance, a beard and white hair. He was wearing an armor, that made sense to Shiro, since Lance told him he was the chief of the guard. And he was mad, no intentions of hiding it.

“You will step away from this werewolf right now.”

“I won’t.”

“Lance, please, it’s for your own good.”

“I think I know what it’s good for me uncle.”

“You don’t know him. He has killed hundred of mermaids!” Allura interjected.

Shiro flinched at that. But Lance wasn’t having any of it.

“I don’t care what you say Allura. You and your visions just see what you want to see. If there’s something I don’t trust is your _visions_.”

Allura was ready to argue with him but Alfor stopped her. “I know you don’t trust me Lance. But I’m really only trying to protect you.”

“Like you protected my family?”

Alfor stopped at that, eyes going wide for just a fraction of time. He sighed.

“Please, Lance.” Alfor looked at Shiro, and then at him. “There are things I should tell you. When you’re ready… please come talk to me.”

Lance didn’t say anything. Things he should tell him? Like how he was there when they killed his family? Even Allura was looking confused at him, when she tried to talk to him he just put a hand on her shoulder. He looked at Lance and gave him a tired smile, before going away.

“Ok. What was that?” Lance asked frowning.

“I don’t know.” Shiro said holding his hand. “What I know is that unfortunately I have to go to my class. But I really would like to have your coffee.” He gave Lance a smile and a squeeze in his hand.

Lance got on his tip-toes and kissed his cheek. “Coming right up Mr. hot boyfriend.”

Shiro softly laughed.

 

+

 

The day went just like the other days, Lance working at the cafe, waiting for his friends to get out of the Garrison. He wished to continue his studies, but mermaids didn’t really went to other programs, except the healing and fighting and Lance did those faster than anyone. So now he just felt a bit excluded when Hunk, Pidge and Keith talked about their lessons.

Just like now. The three of them were in different programs, but they had a few classes together and were talking about their day, while Lance just listened. Shiro came at last but that didn’t help him in any way, since he was a professor at the Garrison and could join in the conversation.

“Hey buddy,” Hunk started talking looking very concerned. “Are you ok?”

Lance looked at him, forcing a smile. “Yep. Just peachy.” But he knew Hunk didn’t buy it. _Stupid scent. Stupid werewolves that can feel you too._ Shiro pulled him close, kissing his head.

“Come on pumpkin. You know we can feel when you’re distressed. Talk to us.”

Lance sighed. “It’s nothing ok? Just let it go.” Shiro looked at Hunk when Lance dropped his head, looking at his hands. Hunk just shacked his head as if he was saying to let it go, he would talk to Lance later.

 

Or so he thought but Hunk could feel something different on the air. “Wait.”

He stopped to sniff the air. “It’s just me or the pheromones of you guys are stronger?” Hunk asked to Shiro and Keith (that blushed really hard).

“Oh, yeah, you’re a werewolf...” Shiro said smiling awkwardly, scratching his neck. “Well, my rut is approaching… and since Keith is just half werewolf, his would be all over the place… So our parents let him stay close to me all the time so I could help him regulate it. Basically, he enters in a rut when I enter.” Hunk pouted, looking at Keith like _you could have told me that earlier._

“I don’t keep up with it.” Keith said out loud as to defend himself. “So that’s that. I’m gonna go.” He said before he practically ran away from Hunk.

“Oh no you won’t! Keith! Come back here!” Hunk said bye to everyone, very quickly and went after him, Pidge also went her way saying that she didn’t want to hold any candle, so now it was just Lance and Shiro. A very confused Shiro.

“Why was Hunk running after Keith? Did something happened between them?”

Lance chuckled but didn’t answer him, it wasn’t his place to say anything if the couple didn’t want to tell people yet. So he decided to distract his boyfriend, resting a hand on his chest, making small circles. “So, rut, huh? Mind telling your beautiful _mermaid_ boyfriend how this works? As your mate?”

Shiro gave him the most sweet smile he could as he leaned in a kissed the corner of his mouth. “You don’t need to worry about that. I’ll probably be gone for 3 or 4 days though.”

“Oh.” Lance took a step back. “I- I thought werewolves passed their rut with their mates…?”

“Yes… but with their… werewolves mates… Lance, when we’re on a rut we kind of lose ourselves, with this… desire to _breed._ Usually the mate also gets in that stage because of the pheromones… but that’s not your case. I could hurt you.”

“I can defend myself Shiro. And I don’t think you would ever hurt me… Have you… done it before?” Lance looked at him, his scent telling Shiro that he clearly sad. Shiro sighed, but nodded. “I have. A few years ago, before… you know.” _Mermaids._

Lance bit his bottom lip, brows frowning at the sudden thought. “You- You don’t want to spend it with me because I’m a… _mermaid_?”

 

No. No, that wasn’t the reason. Shiro knew exactly who Lance was, he would never mix him with those other mermaids, except he did, once. And almost broke his neck because of it. But no, no of course not. Shiro is not worried about him. He’s worried about Lance. His beautiful mermaid boyfriend. _His_ mermaid. He didn’t have a cold feet on this relationship. He was fine now. Yeah he had his suspicions against mermaids, but he knew he was safe with Lance. With that very… distressed scent. Oh shit.

 

“I see.” was all Lance said when he gave a few more steps backwards.

He took too long to answer. “No, Lance-”

“It’s ok.” Lance gave a small nod and smile, fighting his tears. “I-it’s, I mean, of course you-” He gave a broken laugh. “Sorry!” He raised his hands as if to hid his face from Shiro. “M-mermaids right? Yeah, uh, it’s-” He sobbed, and Shiro’s heart broke at the sound. He walked, ran to Lance, pressing their bodies together. Lance gasped, surprised, he even tried to escape that bear hug, but Shiro didn’t let him go.

“I’m sorry. Thats not it Lance. I was just thinking too much. Of course it’s not because you’re a mermaid. You’re you. You’re my mermaid. I just don’t want to end up hurting you if I lose control. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

Lance hugged him back, hands clenching on his back, hiding his face on the crook of Shiro’s neck.

“I promise you that’s the only reason, my love.” Shiro pulled back so he could look at Lance, his face had tracks of his tears, and Shiro would kick himself if he could. Of course Lance would be insecure about all this, he never had this type of relationship before.

Shiro kissed his eyelids, rubbing their noses together before finally kissing Lance.

“You- you promise?”

“I promise babe. If you really want, I’ll join you. Hell, I know how perfectly capable you are on defending yourself.”

Lance giggled, hugging Shiro again. “Please let me stay with you.”

Shiro nodded. “Anything for you gorgeous.”

 

+

 

“Keeeeeithh~~~! Come ooon! You know I can’t run for that long!”

Nope. Keith wasn’t slowing down.

“I thought you said you liked me, as a chubby person! Now you’re telling me that you actually prefer skinny guys??” Hunk at that point was just talking nonsense.

“Keith, keith, keith, keeeeeeeith”

Ugh! How could he be so fast??? He was smaller than him!

“KEITH, OR YOU STOP RIGHT NOW OR YOU LOST ME.”

Last resource. Painful to think about. But worked. Keith stopped, and Hunk gave his best to catch up with him, hugging from behind.

“Wow, if you really believed that I would break up with you because of that… You have some nerve…!”

Hunk sighed, trying to catch his breath.

“God Keith! Why did you run away like that?”

“I didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what?”

“I didn’t know my rut is close ok? Shiro is the one supposed to let me know. Things don’t really change for me. I just get a bit… _horny_ and my pheromones get a bit stronger.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“But if I knew it I would have told you!” Keith turned around to face Hunk. “I mean, I’ve been thinking if you would tell me about yours…”

“I would definitely tell you too Keith. I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re not?” Keith looked confused.

“Honey cake I just went after you because you ran like the devil running away from the cross.” Hunk chuckled. “But I’m not mad at you.”

“Oh. Okay.” Keith smiled. “That’s good to hear.”

Both of them just stayed there, smiling at each other, until Keith broke it.

“So… do you want to spend it with me?”

Hunk hold his hands. “If you want me to. Yeah. I want.”

“Have you done it before?”

“Once. You?”

Keith shacked his head. “I didn’t really… like anyone like that. To the point I wanted to spend my rut with.”

“Hmm, so I’m special then, huh?” Hunk grinned, puffing his chest.

“Not because you’re an Alpha.” Keith giggled.

“Oh really? Because of what then?” Hunk raised an eyebrow. Getting closer to Keith, resting his hands on his waist.

“Because you’re you. And even if you weren’t an Alpha I would still like you.” Keith cupped Hunk’s face with his hands. “You’re not good because you’re an alpha Hunk. Your an alpha because your good.” Keith said kissing him. And he could feel Hunk smiling.

“Gods, did I ever say how perfect you are?” Hunk pressed his hands in Keith’s waist getting back for a kiss. Keith snorted.

“Only a hundred times.”

“A hundred and one them. For luck.” And he kissed Keith, while both were laughing, it was a really bad call because their teeth crashed together, only making them laugh more, so they decided to forget the kiss and just rest their foreheads together.

 

Their rut was coming

And the couples didn’t really know what to expect from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need an episode that shows Pidge more :(  
> Even Allura has more to say then her :(
> 
> So, next chapter will be NSFW OR PIDGE-PIE <3 not sure yet hahahahahaha
> 
> If you have any questions or comments or just want a new friend, come talk to me on tumblr (@artofnana707) or twitter! (@nanartist707)  
> I'm also on instagram! (@artofnana_707) and I'm doing a Shance month! Or at least trying to, one Shance drawing per day <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A MOMENT WITH PIDGE-PIE <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I have no excuses...  
> I can't believe I forgot to post this chapter lol  
> I was so worried writing the next one that I COMPLETELY forgot about this one..... 
> 
> You can stab me U^U
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes >....<

“So both of you are spending their rut together?” Pidge asked Hunk and Lance.

“Yep.” Lance smiled, content in his eyes, but Hunk stuttered.

“W-what? M-me? No, no no, I uh.” Lance rolled his eyes. Pidge just snickered.

“Hunnybun, I told you you couldn’t hid this from us.” Lance chirped. Hunk got red in the same moment, hiding his face with his hands.

“Oh my god~~ don’t tell Keith you guys know.”

“We have know it for a while and haven’t said anything though?” Pidge raised an eyebrow.

Just like Hunk and Lance had their “night together” they now had a “three musketeers night”, since Lance and Hunk passed more time with the werewolves brothers. They didn’t want Pidge to be left out so Lance gave this idea to them.

Pidge acted like she couldn’t care less about all that, but they knew how happy she actually was to be alone with them.

“So what will we do today?” Hunk asked.

“I thought we could catch up with game of thrones. You guys watched only till the second episode right?” Pidge grinned. Lance faked to be insulted.

“Don’t tell me you watched without us??”

Pidge scoffed. “Of course not little mermaid. Even if I wanted to, I wanted to watch with you guys.” That last part was very very low, but she knew they could hear her. Lance smiled and Hunk even sniffed.

“I knew that deep down you loved us Pidge~!” Hunk hugged her.

“Ugh! Hunk! Werewolf strength! Alpha strength!!” Pidge tried to speak but her voice was being muffled, since her head was on Hunks chest.

“Hunk, sweetheart, you’re suffocating her.” Lance chuckled.

“Oh sorry.” Hunk let her go. “But you should say that you like us more times. Sometimes I even doubt it.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “Now, you guys go get ready I’ll go make popcorn!”

Lance just asked for a few minutes, “Bathroom!” Was what he said.

When he entered, he grabbed his phone, calling Shiro.

“Hey, beautiful mermaid.” He could tell that Shiro was smiling when he answered the phone.

“Hey, hot werewolf.” Lance chuckled.

“Is everything ok?”

“I was calling to ask you that. How are you guys?”

Shiro chuckled.

“We’re ok, just a bit hot, like it’s summer. Keith is on the bathtub and refuses to go out of there.”

Both laughed. Lance sighed.

“I miss you.” Lance whispered.

“I miss you too gorgeous. But we’ll see each other tomorrow.”

Lance nodded, saying “yes” later when he remembered that Shiro couldn’t see him.

“Are you enjoying your night out?”

“We’re going to watch the last two episodes of game of thrones.”

“Oooh, that’s good.”

“I have my doubts about that. Pidge loves to act like she’s Sherlock Holmes.” He chuckled. “She will try to resolve the entire season. But Hunk is making popcorn, so I can endure it.”

“That’s nice. You should stay with them then, I don’t want to bother.” Lance sighed. “Something’s wrong?”

“I just… it’s silly.”

“Lance.”

“… I think that’s a  _ soulmate  _ thing you know? Me wanting to be 24/7 with you… Missing you like you left me years ago when it’s just half a day…”

“It’s not. We’re on the beginning of our relationship Lance. They say that that’s the phase where the couple like to stay super close to each other. It’s ok.”

“… Yeah, ok. Thanks.”

Lance heard Pidge yelling at him, asking if he were finished.

“I have to go now. I’ll see you later ok?”

“Yes. Enjoy your time with them love.”

Lance finished the call, leaving the bathroom, smile only getting bigger as he entered the living room.

“Oh my god. A fort?”

“Yep.” Hunk and Pidge said in unison. Grinning like the kids they are. Lance couldn't help his excitement either, jumping between them. “Gods, I don’t do this since I was 4!”

Hunk and Pidge smiled at each other.

No one even dared to speak while they were watching the new episodes, well Lance sometimes would freak out, but that’s Lance we’re talking about, if he didn’t it would probably be because it was not him. After they finished watching, they talked a bit more about the show, Pidge and Lance helped Hunk  to cook the dinner and after that they were just chilling on the fort.

“I really missed you guys.” Pidge said after her third beer.

Pidge wasn’t really strong to alcohol drinks, and usually that was a funny event for the boys, cause she would just play around, saying things like “The floor is lava!” out of nowhere. But that didn’t seem to be the case.

“You did pidge-pie?” Lance pushed her shoulder with his, playfully. Pidge looked at him.

“I mean, you guys are my family. You know that. And then out of nowhere, Hunk gets all chummy with Keith, always leaving right after our class, then you start dating Shiro, and I’m just… Alone.” Pidge looked at her beer cup. Hunk went behind her and hugged her.

“Sorry. But you know we’re a pack right? We would never leave you alone Pidge.”

“Yeah well, but you did. I know that Lance can’t go with us to the Garrison, but you could spend more time with me, and all you care about now is that stupid werewolf.” Before Hunk could say anything she continued. “Sorry, that was mean. He’s not stupid. I like Keith.” She sighed, still tense, even with Hunk hugging her, and he was known for his awesome hugs for stress relief. Lance held her hands, marks glowing softly. Pidge huffed.

“I’m not hurt Lance.”

“Yes, you are.” Was all Lance said before Pidge could feel all her points relaxing.

“I still don’t know how you can do that.”

“I told you it’s mermaid magic.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Not everything need to be explained by science pipipeu.” Lance chuckled. He loved this nerd.

“Then tell me how you can come with so different nicknames for me.”

“Well I just have a good imagination for my two favorite people on the whole world.”

“But it’s not just us now.” Pidge pouted, finishing her beer. “Now it’s us and Shiro. And I’m pretty sure you would choose him first.” That made Lance flinch.

“Never, Pidge.” Lance said very quickly. Not what Pidge expected, making her look at him, eyes wide. “I like Shiro, yes. But you and Hunk are my family. You guys are much more important than him.”

“He’s right.” Hunk nodded, holding her tighter. “Though please let’s not imagine this happening, cause it would make me very sad if something happened.”

“I’m just saying… it’s not that I want anything to happen… but we don’t really know them… and they have so many scars, Shiro even have a metal arm! Something might have happened with them. I’m worried about you guys...” Pidge sniffled. “You guys are my family, I don’t want to lose you guys.”

It’s not that Pidge didn’t have a family per se.

She ran away from her mother when his brother went missing. Last time they heard of him, he was at the Garrison and then nothing. No word. She was looking for him now.

But she found a new family here. With them. And they knew that she really cared for them.

Lance bit his lips.

“They went through a few difficult times Pipi. I don’t know the details exactly, but that’s why they reacted that way when they first saw me.”

Pidge processed the information. “So he didn’t tell you everything that happened?” Lance nodded. “But he will?” Lance smiled kissing her forehead.

“There’s nothing to worry about sweetheart. He’s just getting ready to tell me.”

Pidge nodded again. “Ok. I’ll trust them. But if one of them hurt one of you. I’m bringing hell to them. You know that right?”

Lance and Hunk laughed. “We know how dangerous you can be.”

“Good.” Pidge huffed, stuffing her chest. “Now, Lance get in here and cuddle me. It’s my command!”

Lance laughed out loud.

“As you wish my dear. As you wish.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's rut starts at last!  
> And Lance is very happy to share this moment with him, but can he take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I suffered so much with this chapter lol, that's no joke TT^TT  
> That's why it took me so long to post this chapter >.<
> 
> I must warn you guys that this chapter contains smut! Shiro is in rut after all, it's not thaaaat much detailed (because I was struggling terribly with that) so If you don't like the smut be aware, you can actually not read this chapter if you want, you won't lose anything.
> 
> It's just Shiro and Lance, having a lot of sex. . . . . ^^" 
> 
> Anyways~!   
> Enjoy!

“So have you told the college?” Lance asked.

“Yes, I told them that I would be at least 3 days away.”

“And they don't have a problem with it?”

“Now that they know about werewolves and stuff it's not a big deal. You just need to warn them before things really begin.” Lance hummed. “Anything that I can get to you then? Water? Food?”

“I brought all of those.” Shiro smiled, sweating a bit. “Do you mind if I shower? I'm really hot…”

“Shiro, you don't need to explain things for me. Mi casa es su casa.” Lance smirked. “Go take a shower, then lay down.”

“But-”

“Uh uh. Healer’s order. Call me if you need me. I'll just put those things on the fridge.” With that, Lance shooed Shiro out of the kitchen. Shiro grabbed his things and went to the room.

How could Lance be so comprehensive? A lot of things happened between them that Shiro was certain that if it was with someone else, he wouldn’t be in their room now. Their room… Shiro stopped thinking, with his rut coming, he could scent everything a 100 times better. And being in Lance’s room… was intoxicating. He felt warm all over. Cold water. Yes, before he started doing very embarrassing things. 

He took his shower, got dressed, and laid down on the bed, looking like a corpse. Every tiny movement would bring Lance’s smell, he turned his head to the side, smelling the pillow under his head. Lance’s smell was already doing wonderful thing to him, he didn’t even need to touch himself to know he was half hard already, unconsciously, Shiro began the  _ fun _ , calling Lance’s name.

 

“Shiro? Do you need anyt-” Lance stopped at the door, looking at his boyfriend, naked on his bed, breathing hard. Shiro didn’t seemed to notice him for a few more seconds, when he did he blushed, stopping what he was doing.

“L-Lance…” Lance just stood there, admiring Shiro that had his wolf’s ear and tail. He was brought back from his daydream when he hear a low whine, Shiro probably misunderstanding Lance’s action as repulse.

“Hey, Hey.” Lance got closer, petting his ears, “I just didn’t move because I was shocked in how hot my werewolf boyfriend is.” Shiro inclined his head onto Lance’s hand, looking at him. “What do you need Shiro? I’m here. You just need to talk with me ok?” Shiro nodded, licking his lips.

“Just… Just stay with me? Please?”

“Of course I’ll stay with you. What else?” Shiro looked reluctant in telling more, in asking more from Lance. “You’re not saying that you only want me to watch you right?”

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Shiro blurted before Lance could say anything else that could make him imagine more things than he already was. “In this form, in rut, werewolves tend to be rough Lance, like really rough, with a werewolf partner we don’t really need to worry about that, but with you… Not that you’re weak! Or that I would prefer a werewolf! I-” Lance stopped him, placing both hands on his mouth.

“Ok, you should probably stop talking now, before you say something I’ll misunderstand and try to drown you. Now you listen to me. I’m stronger than you think. You won’t hurt me. I knew what I was asking you, when you told me about your rut.” Lance was confident in his feelings, but not so much on Shiro’s. “But if by any chance you feel pressured to spend your rut with me, now it’s the time to tell me. I can let you stay here and go somewhere else…” Lance looked at him getting ready to leave, but Shiro pulled him towards him, making him fall on the bed with an ‘ _ oof!’  _ He looked up and saw those beautiful silver eyes glowing with desire.

“I want you. But let me know if you can’t take it.” Lance nodded and Shiro kissed him, a messy kiss, like he was desperate, exploring every part of Lance’s mouth. When Lance started getting dizzy Shiro let him go, so he could kiss and mark the rest of him. Shiro gave him love bites everywhere, shoulders, neck, chest, always neglecting the only place Lance wanted to be touched.

“S-Shiro…”

“Call my name.” Shiro told him, eyes glowing cold as he made his bite marks go lower, towards his thighs.

“I’m calling! Shiro, don’t be mean!” Lance pouted, but Shiro stopped completely. 

“My first name. I want to hear it.”

 

Oh. Lance bit his lower lip, he knew that for Shiro, calling him by his first name meant a lot. Japanese culture… He sucked the air when Shiro bit harder on his thigh.

“Lance.” Lance shivered at the cold tone Shiro used, but that feeling soon melted when he looked at his boyfriend. Shiro looked at him as if he was the most precious thing on Earth. Another bite. “My name.”

“T-Ta-Takashi.” Lance gasped.

“Again.” Another one, this time closer to Lance’s hard member.

“Takashi…” Lance whispered. Shiro grinned, going to his member, swallowing him whole. Lance’s whole body shivered, releasing a moan he could not hold. And god dammit Shiro was good at what he was doing. He was now moaning his name non stop, even more when Shiro introduced his fingers to Lance’s hole. “Oh, fuck.” Shiro moved his hands and his mouth at an incredible pace, Lance wasn’t even sure of what he was saying anymore, he was definitely drooling and it didn’t take long for him to finish, Shiro drinking everything like his life depended on it. When he finally let Lance’s member go free, Lance went limp on the bed, breathing hard, his eyes still unfocused enjoying his orgasm. He noticed some movement and he being turned so his stomach was now hitting the bed, he felt something heavy being pressed down against him.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Shiro growled close to his ear and Lance moaned, hips going up a bit so he could press his ass against Shiro’s hard-on. He was huge. “That eager huh?” Shiro chuckled. “You’ll be the most beautiful thing impaled on my cock babe. Gonna make your body shift so it can remember my shape forever, gonna make sure I cum so deep inside you that even you will be pregnant.” Another moan, Lance was gone, he didn’t thought he would be affect that much, but Shiro’s smell was strong and it was as if his scent entered every pore on Lance’s body, he was hot, so very hot, and only Shiro could help him. “Do you want that? Want to have my pups inside you?” Lance wiggled his hips again.

“I want it… Takashi, please… please…  _ breed me. _ ” Shiro growled again, pleased, he lined himself up and thrust against him not giving Lance any time to adjust, moving fast, enjoying how loud Lance was being, after all there was no reason to be quiet, no one lived in that area. 

 

Lance thought it would hurt way more, but Shiro must had have prepared him thoroughly and he would be eternally grateful for that, he was huge, just like the rest of his body, he was thick and huge and Lance was loving it. He could feel Shiro was close, his member pulsing inside of him. And when Shiro finally came, he held Lance close to him, biting down hard the back of his neck, tasting the blood from his mermaid. Lance cried out pain and pleasure mixed together, with no strength left Lance fell down on the bed, breathing hard, trying to breath is better… he thought they were done but oh he was so wrong, Shiro laid down behind him, and started moving again, Lance cried out, feeling over sensitive, but like hell he would say ‘no more’ to Shiro. 

 

Lance lost count of how many times he cummed, he lost time of how many times Shiro cummed inside of him… probably a lot of times if the swell on his stomach was anything to count for. He couldn't even speak anymore, just broken noises leaving his mouth. 

“You feel so good Lance, so good for me…” 

“ _ T-takashi…!”  _ Lance was crying now, why he didn’t know, he wasn’t hurting, but it was too much. “ _ I. Can’t. Anymore-!”  _ Shiro moved their bodies so LAnce was riding him and hitting that right spot, made Lance cum again, an almost transparent stripe hitting his face.

“Just this one.” Shiro stopped moving, hands pressed against Lance’s waist. “Make me cum and I’ll stop.” Lance looked at him with wide eyes, shaking his head.

_ “I can’t. I don’t have any strength left…”  _ Lance looked so beautiful, red eyes, face wet from, well, a lot of things. Swollen Lips, perfection.

“Pity.” Shiro smiled coldly, in a brisque movement Shiro throwed Lance on the bed, nearly folding him in half. “Guess I’ll have to do it.”

 

No, no, no, no, no! 

“ _ MERMAIDS”  _ Lance yelled, making Shiro freeze on the spot. “ _ I’m sorry, I can’t- I can’t anymore… not now at least…”  _ Lance covered his face with his hands, crying. That made the trick and Shiro let him go immediately, taking extra care when he pulled his member out of Lance. “I’m sorry… are you ok Lance? Are you hurt? Can you move? I’ll carry you to the bathtub… Do you need to use your powers to heal?” Shiro held him in his arms, asking everything and not even letting him answer until Lance kissed him to shut him up.

“I’m good, this was definitely something.” Lance smiled. “I don’t need to heal anything… it’s just… do you even know how many times we did this?” Lance raised an eyebrow, seeing Shiro blushing. “Did you count?”

“I may have…” Shiro averted his eyes from Lance blushing even more.

“How many times?” Lance was really curious now. But since Shiro wasn’t answering… “Takashi, you can tell me, I’m really curious.” Upon hearing his first name Shiro looked at him, Lance could swear he was seeing fume coming out of his head. “Takashi. Takashiiii~~ Takashi, Takashi, Taka-” Shiro covered his mouth with his free hand.

“You want to kill me? Just keep calling me by my first name and I will.” Lance pouted.

“Even though you were the one to tell me to call you by your first name? And I have bite marks to prove it?”

 

How could Shiro be so cute? He was back to normal now, his wolf ears and tail gone. Lance chuckled. “Just carry me to my bathtub, I can clean myself there.”

“No.”

“What?” Lance looked at Shiro, confused.

“I want to help you. There's… A lot, inside. And you can barely move.”

“Shiro, you don't have to, I'm fine.”

“This is non negotiable Lance.” Shiro got up, carrying Lance to the bathroom. “The aftercare is just as important as the sex.” That made Lance keep quiet and stop complaining, Shiro placed him on the toilet, so he could start the water on the bathtub, listening to Lance as he told him what to put inside the water like herbs, oils and stuff like that, then very very carefully he placed Lance inside the tub. “How is it?” He asked as he scrubbed Lance's arm.

“It would be even better if you entered the tub too, I guarantee you that we'll fit.” Shiro didn't argue with him this time, he entered the bathtub as Lance made space for him, both relaxing at the moment their bodies touched again. “So… Will it be that intense all the time for next few days?” Lance asked as he made small circles on Shiro's arm.

“Uh.” Shiro cleared his throat. “Not really? I mean things will probably get intense since I'm on rut but the first day usually is the most intense…” Shiro interlaced their fingers. “I'm sorry if that was too much for you. Thank you for letting me know… Though I must say that  _ mermaid _ was really an interesting word to choose.”

Lance just shrugged. “I know how you feel about mermaids in general. And that was the only word my brain could think of. And you don't have to apologize.” Lance turned, facing Shiro. “I liked it. I just used that word because if we continued I probably would lose my mind beyond repair. You're very good. Very  _ very _ good sir.” Shiro blushed. “I must say that I'm  _ very  _ jealous of the person that shared this with you.” Shiro caressed Lance's arms, hands massaging every tiny bit of his flesh, making Lance pleasantly sigh.

“I may have done that… But I felt 1000 times better doing with you.” Shiro looked up, giving Lance that oh so sweet smile and they kissed. Not like the kiss they shared on the bed, it wasn’t hurried, messier, there weren’t tongues, it was just a simple kiss, but full of passion. And that, Lance decided, was his favorite kiss ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! wow, finally got that out of my system lol  
> Next chapter is Heith! ^////^ hope I won't take as long as I did with this chapter to write it haha.
> 
> Tell me what you thought about this chapter on the comments!  
> You can also come talk to me on my twitter: @nanartist707 ^^  
> Bye~~!!


End file.
